dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arce
Arce is a light blue stick figure member of Outcast Force. Arce was born as a Goddess, and thus acts like one. However, after betraying Olympus in and becoming The Messenger, she was stripped of her wings by her grandfather, Zeus. She typical actual superior to everyone and often acts manipulative or cruel and very rarely shows remorse for her actions. Like most Olympian Gods, she is bisexual. She is a Goddess of the sky and the heavens and has powers to match that, her powers are not as strong as they once were, given that she is no longer a Goddess. Bio In Greek mythology, Arce (Or Arke) was the sister of Iris and Aello and the grandchild of Zeus (On her mothers side). When Arce was young, she would always be put in second place, her sister often got more glory than she did. Arce was never on perfect behavior, she has done a lot of bad things, though the biggest one started when she developed a crush or Ceto, Goddess of sea monsters, Ceto was planning something big and was killed by Aello. When Arce heard that her own sibling killed Ceto she was furious, she wanted to get back at them and at Olympus who was currently at war. During the Titanomachy, she betrayed the Olympian gods, becoming the messenger goddess. She killed who she thought was Iris, later turns out to be Aello. When the Olympians won, Zeus deprived Arce of her wings, by cutting them off and then sending her to earth. She eventually found Outcast and joined. Personality Arce is different from the other members of Outcast, she stays on the outside more, she doesn't get as involved with 'Friendships' though she still has a pretty good bong with Outcast. She was born alone and she wants to stay that way, even if she's lonely from time to time. Arce shows no remorse no matter how horrible what she's done is, this is because on Olympus the things we think to be horrible are just normal. She's manipulative and crafty, she does what it takes to get to the top, she doesn't care. She knows who she is and she knows what she has to do so she won't back down. Arce would never become something she's not, even if she can be a huge bitch. She acts like she's superior, like she's better than everyone and she knows it. Though deep down she feels like she's the worst. Powers Though Arce may not be a goddess, she still has some of her power, she wields the power of the sky and some applications are: * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. * Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects * Air Attacks * Air slicers * Air blender * Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. * Atmospheric Adaptation * Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. * Enhanced Senses using wind: * Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. * Manipulate the various gaseous molecules within the atmosphere for various effects. ** Combustion/Explosion Inducement forcing volatile elements to ignite via friction. ** Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. ** Generate explosive and propulsive energy via nitrogen. ** Purification of the air by removing hazardous molecules. ** Rot/Rust Inducement by oxidizing the target's area. ** Vacuum Creation by removing all air molecules out of the area. Trivia *She is sometimes affiliated with the faded second rainbow. *She is said to have iridescent wings, compared to Iris's golden wings. *She tends to pick on Dale a lot because he it the weakest, this of course leads to fights with Alec. *She can't be called 'good' though she is not evil. She's more of a neutral; she does everything for herself and no one else. *In Greek mythology, she should have had powers associated with rainbows and not the sky, that was changed due to the fact that rainbow powers aren't as cool and this series is gay enough as it is. *Her name is often spelled with a K instead of a C. *Though she was an actual figure in Greek mythology, the character is different from the actual Goddess. *She was partly inspired by Vriska Serket *When she was young she would often play with an old rag doll. *She still thinks of herself as a God. *Her last name translates to "Wind" Themes Voice Same as Emi from The Devil Is A Part-Timer (Girl with the pink hair